The present invention is directed to the reading glasses, and a method of manufacturing same.
Reading glasses may have a unitary front face. That is, a unitary piece having a nosepiece and lenses. These glasses are manufactured in one-piece injection molding machines. The lenses are provided with magnifying power to aid the user.
The disadvantage of forming the lenses in accordance with this method is that a design or appearance requires a specific mold. When a design change is effected, the mold must be changed. As a practical matter, the number of designs that can be made at any given time is determined by the number of molds possessed by the manufacturer. It may not be practical to have a number of molds at a given time, since molds are relatively expensive. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide the manufacturer with a method of manufacturing the front face of a pair of eyeglasses that provides greater freedom of choice in manufacturing a design from any number of design candidates, and in switching designs or between between multiple designs, when the manufacturer desires to do so.
The present invention is directed to a method of manufacturing the front face of a pair of eyeglasses that exhibits a magnifying power or a correcting power. Lenses having a magnifying power magnify an image for the wear of the glasses, such as those who desire reading glasses, whether prescriptive or non-prescriptive, or those who are farsighted Lenses having a corrective power bring an image into focus for the wearer of the glasses, such as those who are compensating for nearsightedness or an astigmatism to name but two examples.
According to the first aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of forming a unitary front face for eyeglasses provided with lenses that have magnifying power. The unitary front face is formed from a blank comprising the material for a pair of lenses, and a bridge portion, wherein the lens portions are provided with magnifying power or correcting power. The lens blank is cut, with a grinding machine or the like, to the contours of a design that has been preselected by the manufacturer or purchaser. The so-produced front face for eyeglasses and then be subjected to finishing steps, such as polishing the edges of the front face and drilling through bores at the appropriate locations of the front face so that a nose pad and/or arms can be attached to the front face.